


All Hearts Come Home For Christmas

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Charlie takes Draco to the Burrows for Christmas Day





	All Hearts Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Prompt:** by Alisanne: Draco/Charlie - Charlie decides to take Draco home to meet the family at the holidays.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. They had been together for three years, never telling anyone in Britain and now they were going to the Burrow on Christmas Day. This would not end well.

"We told your parents last night and it didn't go that bad. I mean they let me sleep here at the manor."

Draco laughed. "You mean other than Mother stepping in front of Father because he wanted to kill you? Yes, it went smashing."

"Did he mean it?" Charlie asked.

"What? That he wants to kill us and we're a disgrace? Sure, but he'll get over it. In the end, father loves me and likes to make me happy. He just complains a lot. That he'll have another child and disinherit me? Mother wouldn't allow it. Father is all bark, but Mother makes the rules. She'd never allow him to cut me off." He fixed the collar of his dragon hide robe and then turned Charlie. "Let's go before I change my mind." 

"Just so you know, Mum barks, yells, screams and then yells some more, but Dad is the one who makes the decisions."

Draco snorted. "Perfect since he hates us."

"Your parents hate my family."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Father hates your father. Mother doesn't. That would require caring about you and you're so inconsequential that she can't be bothered, but don't feel bad, she thinks she's better than everyone, not just your family. Now she's probably thinking about how to use my association with a war hero, so you might have gone up in her estimations simply because you're connected to me. Either way, she doesn't hate you."

"Lovely." 

Draco knew that Charlie didn't understand how his family worked, but he never made it an issue. As long as his parents accepted them, Charlie was fine. Draco hope that the Weasleys could go along as well. "All right let's go."

They walked out of the manor and to the gates, before they Apparated to the Burrow. As they stepped inside the (very small) house, the noise level went slowly down as more people became aware of their presence, until Ron blurted out, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Weasley," Draco said with a smirk. "I'm having a great day, thanks for asking. How about you?"

Charlie gave Draco a warning look and Draco bit hit tongue to stop talking. "I told Mum I was bringing someone."

"Someone, not Malfoy!" Ron said indignant.

"Charlie, what's the meaning of this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Draco and I are together, Mum. Have been for a while and-"

"No." Mr. Weasley stared at his son from his chair at the head of the table. "I never cared about girlfriends and boyfriends before, always let you lot pick who you want to be with, but not a Malfoy. It simply won't happen in my house. He needs to leave."

Draco took Charlie's hand and squeezed in encouragement.

"Dad, I'm not here looking for your blessing or your approval. It'd be nice to have your support, but I don't live in your house. I don't even live in your country. I live in Romania and Draco is at the manor. We didn't have to tell you, but we did, because he's as much family as any of you."

"He can't be family," Mr. Weasley answered. "You'll have to choose and if you choose him, then you need to leave as well."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley whispered. 

Mr. Weasley banged his hand on the table. "No, Molly, I'm not going to have a Malfoy at our table on Christmas."

Charlie sighed. "Dad, I've already made my choice. I was hoping that you could accept it." He let go of Draco long enough to hug his mother. "Happy Christmas, Mum. I… I'm sorry to have bothered you. Enjoy dinner."

"Happy Christmas." Draco managed to get the two words out instead of what he truly wanted to say. These people talked about the Malfoys, but at least he knew his parents loved him unconditionally.

He followed Charlie outside. "Hey, you okay?" Draco asked.

Charlie shrugged. "It is what it is, right? You tried to warn me, but I was too stubborn. We should go."

Draco shook his head. "No, let's just- They are Weasleys, and I've learnt a few things about them, like they are _very_ stubborn and they have a temper. They will never come to the manor to see you, but maybe if we hang out here for a while-." He put his arm around Charlie and walked toward the garden. "You wanted Christmas at the Burrow and we're here, so let's make the best of it."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie looked at Draco confused, but followed him anyway. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see." Draco took out his wand and gave Charlie a wicked smile, before he began to cast spell after spell. The nearby tree was suddenly wrapped in lights and decoration. Rocks were transfigured into a table and more chairs that they needed. Mother Nature was kind enough to provide the stars and the moon, while a thin layer of snow covered the ground. Draco added fires around the table for warmth. Draco was good with spells, but he was also a Slytherin and not above cheating. He called the house elves to set the table and bring food. "There we go. Christmas at the Burrow."

"Not what I meant." 

Draco knew what Charlie meant, but he didn't care, not right now. He wanted to give Charlie what he craved: his family's acceptance, but he knew he couldn't. Still, he could do something and if those bloody Gryffindors came to their sense because of it, then so much the better. "Let's eat."

"Come on, Draco. This is ridiculous. We can go back to the manor and have dinner with your parents. Fuck, I can't believe I just said that," he said with a sigh.

Draco chuckled. "Malfoys grow on you. Just humour me. _Please._ We'll have dinner. Then, we go back home and we can celebrate in a manner not appropriate for parents. You can have me anyway you want."

Charlie pulled him closer, pinning Draco's arms behind his back while he kissed him. "I already have you," he whispered.

"That you do, but dinner first or I'll be very cranky and that simply ruins our night."

Charlie huffed. "You're a spoilt brat."

"I know! Don't you love it?" Draco had never met anyone as down to earth as Charlie, the exact opposite of everything Draco was and in spite of that they worked together. Or maybe because of it. They complemented each other perfectly, always knowing what the other needed and provided it. Right now, Draco was providing Christmas at the Burrow whether Charlie wanted it or not.

"Come on. You can argue with me later." He pulled Charlie toward the table and they sat down, back to the house. He knew that sooner or later someone would notice them and they'd do something. Anything at this point would be better than avoidance. He was surprised when the first one to arrive was Potter.

He stood by the table, hesitating. "Can't speak for the rest of the family, but Malfoy saved my life by lying to Voldemort. His mother did the same. I wouldn't have testified in their favour if I didn't want them to enjoy the same life we do, and I guess… as long as you're happy, that's good with me."

"Would you like to sit?" Draco asked. "There's enough for- well for this family if they like."

Potter looked up and Draco didn't have to turn around to know that Granger and Weasley were probably standing there. The Weaslette too. Although sooner or later he'd have to start using their names.

"Oh all right, but just for a little while."

No sooner did he sit down that those three arrived. "What are you doing, Harry?" Ron hissed.

"Talking to Charlie and Malfoy. It's…It's Christmas, Ron, and he is family."

"He's _Malfoy_!"

The Weaslette actually punched him. Granted, it was just in the arm, but Draco enjoyed it anyway. "Harry means Charlie, you bloody idiot." She took a seat next to Potter and glared at his brother. Draco had to hide the smirk behind his napkin.

Charlie smiled at his brother. "Ron, it's okay if you want to go inside. I know how Dad gets, and we don't need a repeat of Percy."

"You bloody martyr," Draco told Charlie. "He can sit for a few minutes. Your father didn't say that they can't talk to you." 

Of course, Weasley was still thinking about it, when Percy and George arrived as well. Percy didn't wait to be invited, but sat next to Charlie, while George went around and sat right in front of Charlie. "Mum and Bill are talking to Dad. They'll straighten this out," Percy said

"I don't know. Dad is a little-"

"Can you blame him with everything that has happened? We lost Fred," George said.

"I didn't kill him," Draco spat out. "I didn't kill anyone." Unlike your bloody mother, he wanted to add, but didn't. That wasn't a can of worms that he didn't want to open up. 

Percy stepped in before things could get out of control. "Logic isn't a Weasley trait. Temper on the other hand-. It runs wild and loose." He looked at Charlie. "We're going to fix this. We're not going to lose you."

George reached over the table and covered Charlie's hand. "I can't lose another brother. I told Dad that."

While they talked, Bill and Fleur came out. Draco barely stood up for her when she sat down and smiled his way. He hated the way he suddenly wanted to reach across the table and kiss her. Bloody Veelas. Instead he turned his attention to Charlie and his brother. 

Bill put his hands on Charlie's shoulders, rubbing the tension away. Without having to look, Charlie leaned back, relaxing completely. Draco felt a stab of jealousy at the intimacy between the two brothers, something that Draco heard in Charlie's voice every time they talked about this particular Weasley. 

"Hey, Bill."

"Hey, little brother, did you finally find someone to tame you?" he asked, smiling.

"Nah, I just found the right dragon," he answered, chuckling. He raised his head and stared at his brother. "Did he kick you out?"

"Mum is talking to him. Well, Mum is crying a lot, which might work better than talking. He won't listen to her, but he can't stand to see her cry," Bill said. "You could have made things a little easier for us."

Draco knew that Bill's words would mean more to Charlie than anything else that his family might say and if there was one relationship he wanted to savage, it was the one Charlie and Bill shared, even if he was irrationally jealous of it. "I'm sorry about-" He waved a finger in the direction of Bill's face.

"You didn't do that," Bill answered.

"No, but I let them in and for that I _am_ sorry. I've made plenty of mistakes when I was in school, but finding your brother was the best thing I ever did."

"What? Suddenly we're not poor, or raised in a pigsty, or whatever else you said."

Draco banged his head against Charlie's shoulder when Weasley spoke up It took all of his very limited control to straighten up. "We were children. I said what I was taught to say. Do you want me to apologise? I'm sorry, all right. I'm sorry for calling you poor. I'm sorry for insulting you based on your family. I'm not sorry for insulting you because you're a Gryffindor or for your Quidditch skills, which are abysmal unlike some possessed by others in your family. Oh, and I'm not sorry that I didn't tell Voldemort who you were."

"Not sure that's better," Ron answered. "Well, the last part is okay, and the first part, too. It's the one in the middle."

"Oh Ron, stop it," Hermione said. "He's apologised."

"That's all you're getting, Weasley." He paused, mentally cursing Charlie for making him be nice to these people. The things he did for love. "And I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. I should have known better."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, apology accepted."

Draco could feel Bill's eyes on him, not sure he liked it. He didn't know what the other man was thinking, whether he believed his apologies or thought they were a way to help Charlie. Although to be honest, Draco couldn't even tell himself. 

"You should start using names," Bill finally said.

"But I do. You're Bill and they are George and Percy. Your wife is Fleur. Their fiancées are Angelina and Audrey. He's Weasley and his friends are Potter, Granger and she is… I suppose Ginny."

Ginny snorted. "What exactly did you call me before?"

"Nothing that I will willingly admit in front of your family," Draco answered, honestly. 

"So what are your plans? With our brother," George cut in.

"Really? That's the question?" Draco said, snorting. "First of all, I'm planning to convince him to move to Ireland and Scotland since he's rubbish at Apparition. I'm tired of having to go to Romania all the time. If he's closer, then we can all see him more."

"He really is rubbish at Apparition," Percy said. "Splinched himself more than once."

"Trust me, I know," Draco said. "I made the mistake of asking him to Apparate internationally."

"That was one painful weekend," Charlie said, but before he could tense up, Bill was rubbing his shoulders again. "Keep doing this and I might fall asleep."

Draco leaned closer, not caring that the others would hear him anyway. "No, you're not. You promised that we'd fuck all night."

"Oh right. Old age, I'm starting to forget."

"Arse," Draco said, laughing, before turning to George. "Second, I need to make potions for his memory, since apparently he can't remember things."

"What about marriage? Children?" Percy asked.

Charlie groaned. "Leave him alone, will you?" He squeezed Draco's hand. "We'll figure it out together, but tonight, I just wanted to have dinner with my family. No third degree."

Bill leaned down. "Mum and Dad are coming, so it might not happen."

Draco got up, because there was a woman at the table (and Granger and Ginny totally didn't count), but mostly because he didn't like to be at a disadvantage. That was probably why Charlie got up as well, standing between Bill and Draco. "Mum. Dad."

"I'm not happy about this," Mr. Weasley started, "and I still think it's wrong. I don't even know what you're trying to pull here-" He waved toward the table and the tree. "Was this your way to get back at us?

"If I may." Draco moved closer to Charlie. "This was my idea, Mr. Weasley. I love Charlie and he wanted to spend Christmas here, with his family. I can't give him his family. Only you can do that, but I could give him a little bit of what he wanted, a Christmas in his childhood home, and I didn't do it because I wanted to hurt you or your wife, but because I love him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without him. I know all about our families, things that go back to before my time, and honestly before your time. We're going back to what was it? 1938? 1939? When a Black married your father instead of my grandfather? You and my father have kept this feud going, and I've done it with your son, Ron, but with Charlie is different. We're not Weasley and Malfoy. We're Charlie and Draco, and we love each other, and please don't hurt him because of my last name. If you're upset with my family, take it out on us, but not on Charlie. He doesn't deserve that. And if that's not enough, I'm a Black and a Malfoy and he's a Weasley. If this isn't closing the circle, I don't know what is."

"And you're rambling," Charlie said with a grin. "You're kind of adorable, too."

Draco pouted at Charlie "I'm not rambling. I don't ramble. I'm telling the truth. Although I am adorable, and gorgeous, and totally amazing."

"Yes, you are." Suddenly, they only had eyes for each other, smiling at each other for no reason other than they were together, and Draco never wanted to look away, expect a large piece of bread hit Charlie's head. Draco turned to see George laughing at them.

"Oy, Dad is talking to you. At least you could pretend to listen."

Charlie blushed, while Draco whispered, "Who's adorable now?"

"Shut up." Charlie turned to Mr. Weasley. "Sorry, Dad, you were saying."

"Your mother and your brothers, well most but not all of your brothers," he specified, looking at Ron, "think that I should give Draco a chance, and they know him better than I do." He looked between the two, then focused on Draco. "You're still not family and if you hurt anyone in my family, you will pay for it. I will make sure of that."

Draco could have said too many things, but now wasn't the time. Instead he limited himself to a nod and a 'Understood'.

"Blimey, this is good." Everyone turned to see Ron who was too busy eating to notice.

"Oui, those are cheese gougères," Fleur said. "Very good. I see the chestnut soup, canard a l'orange with pommes. It's a French Christmas dinner. C'est very good, indeed."

Draco smiled at him. "Father likes to remember that he's got French blood once a year." He gestured to the table. "Please, there's more than enough, and a few warming spells should let us enjoy dinner."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband and when he nodded, she turned to her children. "But first, you lot go get the food from inside. We can have French and English food. With the way you eat, Merlin knows we'll need it."

Draco had never seen so many people move at once in a sort of organized chaos, until all the food had migrated to their outdoor table and there were enough warming spells that it was starting to be hot, but no one else complained, and he decided that he could live with his skin as red as Charlie's hair for one night.

With everyone busy with food, Draco kissed Charlie's cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas." The smile he got in return was the best Christmas gift.


End file.
